Communicat-OH
by princessg101
Summary: Eavesdropping done ranger-style! Stay tuned for the other teams...
1. MM-Turbo

Communicat-OH!

**A/N: Hey guys, just another one-shot that I've been meaning to try out. Let me know what you think of this one and maybe I can do it for the other teams. This takes place right in between the Turbo Movie and Turbo, slight AU with the timing but nothing major. **

"I can't tell how weird it felt to be the one who needed saving," Kim said as she, Kat, Tanya, and Trini walked to the picnic tables in the park so she could tie her shoelace.

"It must've been weird," Trini agreed, "I'm actually kind of sad I missed this adventure. I couldn't make it back in time."

"Trust me Trini, you can live without it," Kim assured her while bent over.

Kat hopped up on the table and sat on her hands, unaware that she was pressing on her communicator, "Tommy was really worried about you Kim."

At the juice bar, all the guys, Rocky included, had congregated to simply sit back and relax after all the stress. Tommy heard Kat's voice coming from his wrist. He looked at his communicator, he heard Kim say, "Yeah I know, I was kind of worried at first, you know… about coming back." Tommy quickly covered his arm again as a couple passed by and leaned forward to talk to the others.

"Hey guys come listen to this," Tommy gestured to the hall and the boys followed. The red turbo ranger pulled up his sleeve again and they all heard Trini say, "It must have been awkward seeing him again." Then Kim said, "Yeah kind of."

"Oh my god," Adam's jaw dropped.

"We have so got to hear this," Rocky said enthusiastically.

"I don't know," Justin put in uneasily. "They'll be really mad if they find out."

"They won't find out bud," Jason assured the youngest ranger. "This here is a golden opportunity for you to learn about girls, something that is going to be highly significant in later life." Justin just shrugged at they all settled on a bench to listen in.

Kat – "Is it bad that even though he was in danger I still noticed was how hot Jason had gotten when I first saw him?"

"Oh really Katherine?" Jason asked smugly.

Kim – "Don't worry sweetie, I had some serious issues with my jaw when he picked me up from the airport."

"Well, well, well," Jason leaned back like a king.

"Don't flatter yourself," Rocky said dismissively.

"I don't have to, the girls are doing for me," Jason pointed out with a grin.

Kim – "Although Tommy is still gorgeous."

"Why thank you Kim," Tommy looked at Jason.

"Whatever man," Jason waved a hand like swatting flies.

Trini – "Kim do you remember when every single girl at Angel Grove High would trail after Tommy and Jason?"

Kim – laughing "Of course I do, Tommy used to swear up and down he didn't enjoy it but I saw him flex more than once, the little liar."

"Hey it wasn't every day the captain of the cheerleading squad winked at you," Tommy defended himself with a grin.

"It was for us," Jason quipped and the two fist-bumped.

Kim – "Jason was the worst though."

"Was NOT!"

Kim – "He actually used to pose off against the lockers, leg bent, pushing his hair back."

"Okay maybe I was," Jason scratched his forehead.

Kat – "Those two really sound like a double act."

Kim – "They were, Jason and Tommy," sighing.

Trini – "So what's the deal? Do you still like him or…"

Kim – "I won't lie, I'm not proud of sending that letter but I don't regret it either. It took some time away for me to realise Tommy and I…we needed some space. It just felt like that we were kind of pushed together really quickly. While I was in Florida it started to feel more like I had to be with him rather than I wanted to, and that's no relationship. Even though things fell through with Colin I'm not going to push it. Maybe there is something there, maybe there isn't but I want it to be real you know what mean?"

While the other girls agreed, Tommy nodded as well. At least now he knew what possessed her to send him a Dear John letter of all things.

Trini – "Okay now that we've gotten rid of that heavy topic, can someone please tell me why T hasn't gotten a haircut yet?"

"No ragging on the hair," Tommy's hand immediately jumped to his ponytail.

"Dude your hair reminds me of my little cousin, who's a girl!" Adam exclaimed.

Kat – "It's not that bad -"

"See Kat will defend me."

Kat – "Right up until you realise he has longer hair than any of the girls on the team."

"HEY!" The girls and guys laughed in harmony while Tommy looked indignant.

Trini – "So what happened with Adam? He wasn't that good-looking when I left."

Kim – "Been paying attention to him Trini?"

Trini – "Not really, he was always handsome but it's like he's grown into himself without losing his sweet charm. It suits him."

Tanya – "He is cute, isn't he? Especially those eyes…" breathy sighing.

The guys nudged the green ranger who blushed. "Oh Adam," Rocky simpered in a falsetto voice, "you're so dreamy." He dodged Adam's punch.

"Oh your eyes just sparkle when you do that," Tommy said breathlessly. That earned him a hard shove.

"Enough," Adam muttered.

Kat – "Is there something you want to tell us Tanya?"

The guys looked like they were going to fall on top of Tommy, that's how close they came to his wrist.

Tanya – "What? No… of course not."

The guys fell back disappointed. Tommy glared at them, "Do you mind not trying to squash me?"

"We'll think about," Rocky shrugged.

Kim – "I swear I had a heart attack when I heard about Rocky. I couldn't believe it."

"Aw good to know you care Kim," Rocky smiled.

Trini – laughing, "you're better than me, my first thought was he hurt himself showing off. At least his back isn't damaged permanently."

"Thanks Trini," Rocky brought his eyebrows together, "I think?"

Tanya – "It was awful to watch but we knew he'd be okay, especially when he started flirting with the nurses at the hospital."

Kat – high-pitched giggle, "He does not stop does he?"

Tanya – "Nope, he is relentless, just not sure whether or not that's a good thing."

"Believe me, it's a good thing," Rocky said confidently. He looked at Justin, "Remember little man, persistence is key with the ladies, they'll find it endearing and flattering." All the other guys shook their heads silently.

Kat – "That brings us to our darling Justin."

Kim – "He is such a sweetheart."

Trini – "He's just so bright-eyed and innocent, it makes my heart melt."

Tanya – "I wish the guys were like him, so sincere, so well-meaning."

"Well, well, well," Justin kicked back just like Jason, receiving a high-five from the former red ranger to boot. "Seems like I might be the favourite."

"Just because you're younger," Tommy messed his hair.

"You're cute Justin but in that baby/puppy kind of way," Adam smirked.

"Says the one with the 'sweet charm'," Justin shot back.

"Yeah but I've grown into myself," Adam said satisfied, "Unlike Tommy's hair, which just keeps growing out."

"Watch it before you lose one of those dreamy eyes," Tommy threatened.

"Don't mind me," Jason said while stretching, "I'm just the hot guy."

"Who loves to pose," Rocky audibly whispered to a chorus of laughs.

"Boys…" they whipped around to see the girls standing behind them, hands on their hips. Kim glared crossed her arms and glared, "were you listening to us?"

"Not precisely," Rocky said and four hands smacked his stomach. The girls formed an angry wall, each one seething and the guys braced for the explosion.

"Run – NOW," Katherine hissed. They all took off immediately swearing to never do this ever again.

Jason paused, "You know Kat I -"

"LEAVE!"


	2. In Space

DECA-disaster

**A/N: Hey guys, here is another installment of the ranger guys eavesdropping on their female counterparts. I didn't want to keep doing the same communicator gag over and over so I'm changing it up a bit. The name will remain the same though. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

Andros stood at DECA's main control with his head propped on his fist. Reprogramming was really boring work but very important. They needed to make sure their security systems were up to par especially since they had gotten his sister back. There could be attack at any moment.

"How's it going Andros?" TJ asked bracing the wall beside the panel.

"Slowly," Andros replied dully. "I still have to check the security cameras and monitoring equipment." He breathed deeply, "Where are the others?"

"Carlos is in his room, Zhane is grabbing something to eat, and the girls are having some sort of get together in the simulator," TJ shrugged.

"Get together?"

"I saw popcorn and pillows and heard giggling when I asked where the party was. I figured Ash and Cass were giving Karone a proper welcome."

"At least they're getting along," Andros straightened up, "let's see what these new upgrades can do." He went to his seat on the bridge and typed in the necessary codes. The large viewing screen now displayed different areas of the ship all at once.

"Great job Andros," TJ congratulated his friend.

"That's not all," Andros said proudly, "I placed sound bites all over the ship, just in case anything happens off camera, we can hear it."

"Nice," just then Zhane walked with a sandwich.

"What's going on?" he asked through a mouthful of turkey on rye.

"Andros upgraded the security system," TJ shot over his shoulder.

"I designed and tested the bites myself," Andros continued, "they're small, discreet, and can be moved easily if we need to."

"When did you do all of this?" Zhane sat next to his friend.

"You'd be shocked at what can be done when you don't sleep until noon," Andros said dryly. TJ chuckled while Zhane simply settled in his seat more comfortably.

"Huh but you'd think I would have at least seen you at it," Zhane thoughtfully pouted.

"I was working in the simulator," as he said it something occurred to Andros and he froze.

"Andros what's wrong?" TJ noticed the red's rigid posture.

Andros didn't seem able to speak. After a few grunting noises, he tapped a button fearfully and the feed from the simulator enlarged on the screen. They could see the girls had transformed it into a typical bedroom and they sat on the bed in a circle chatting. Another tap from Andros and their voices filled the room. Ashley giggled, "That is so cute, he actually got you flowers."

"I left the sound bites in the simulator," Andros finally said. TJ and Zhane looked like they couldn't believe their eyes.

Zhane started hitting TJ's arm, muttering something but getting louder and hitting harder with every second, "go get Carlos, GO get Carlos, GO GET CARLOS!" TJ bolted out and returned mere seconds later hauling the green ranger at a run.

"What is this all about," Carlos demanded. Only then did he notice the screen and hear the girls laughing. "Is this…" he asked stunned. They all nodded. With all the wonderment a bunch of guys could feel for such opportunity, they sat down and watched the screen transfixed.

Karone popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "I'm really happy for you and my brother. He really seems to like you. How did you guys actually meet?"

Ashley blushed while Cassie cackled, "Oh go on Ash, tell her about your first meeting." Andros bit the inside of his cheek. That was definitely a fond memory albeit an embarrassing one.

"What?" Karone asked.

Ashley covered her eyes with one hand, "The first thing I did when I met Andros was poke his cheek and say 'you're human'. OH SHUT UP CASSIE!" She launched a pillow at her teammate who fell forward laughing.

"Aw that's kind of cute," Karone smiled. "Like one those sweet romances."

"But you and Zhane had this whole Romeo-Juliet thing going on," Ashley snagged herself some popcorn.

Karone was confused, "What kind of thing?"

Ashley explained, "Romeo and Juliet is story about two people from families that hated each other fall in love although it has a far more tragic ending."

Karone pointed to herself, "Me? In love with Zhane?"

Cassie asked, "Aren't you in love with him?" Zhane and Andros sat up straight.

"Zhane is sweet and a goofball and very kind," Zhane looked like he wanted to say something but one look from Andros told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah someone's got it bad," Cassie teased.

"Yeah like what you got for TJ," Ashley inserted slyly causing TJ to nearly fall out of his chair.

"SAY WHAT?!" TJ clambered back up, staring at the screen dumbfounded.

Cassie waved a dismissive hand, "I told you it's nothing. I just admire him. Even though Andros is our leader, I've been following TJ since before we were rangers. In fact he is the reason I became a ranger. What?" she added at Ashley's raised eyebrow.

"I admire TJ too but I don't sigh every time I do it," Ashley said with finality and Cassie didn't bother denying it.

"What about Carlos?" Karone asked.

"Carlos is a total sweetheart," Cassie smiled. "We have to find him a girl when all of this is over."

"I don't have any suggestions," Karone shrugged sadly. "I haven't seen my girl-friends since I was little on KO-35. I barely remember them."

"Just think about all the things you can catch up on," Ashley laid a hand on Karone's knee.

"I wonder how your parents are to going react to you dating the goofball…" Cassie mused.

"Not well," Andros muttered.

"Please," Zhane snorted. "Your parents love me."

"Yeah," Andros countered sarcastically, "my mom totally loved it when you broke not one but two windows."

"I fixed them!"

"You put clear tape on the panes and claimed the broken glass melted," Andros shook his head.

"How did you break two windows?" Carlos inquired.

"Levitating rocks," Zhane replied cheerfully. "I was trying to move a whole bunch of them at once. I managed to get them into a pyramid shape."

"Nice," the black ranger said derisively. "Very impressive."

"Aw you're such a sweetheart," Zhane grinned.

"I wouldn't talk goofball," Andros inserted.

"Says the one who had his humanity checked."

"I think I should take Cassie to that new movie opening on Sunday," said TJ who had clearly tuned out.

"Teej," Carlos crossed his arms, "what exactly are you going to say? 'I was eavesdropping on you and the girls and heard you like me, wanna go out?'"

TJ braced his elbows on panel in front of him, "Yeah can you imagine their reaction if they knew we were listening this whole time?" It took them a moment to realise TJ's voice was echoing through the halls of the ship. TJ lifted his arms and noticed he had inadvertently pressed the PA system. All eyes went to the screen just when the girls heard that. They watched in horror and panic as the ranger women became furious and immediately left the simulator. There was a mad dash to get out there but Andros had to stay behind for a moment to shut off the screen.

"Hurry up Andros," TJ yelled, his arm outstretched like he was trying to save his friend from disaster. The red ranger finally closed the screen and sprinted to the door. The four ran down hall only to skid to a halt in front of three highly upset women, morphers in hand.

Zhane held out his hands, "Now ladies, let's not do anything rash." He gulped as Karone came forward, plain ire on her face.

Her voice was low and deadly, "You forget I spent most of my life learning how to be evil. I didn't become the most feared in the universe for nothing. Do-not-mess-with-me!" Zhane backed off slowly before bolting to his room. Karone advanced on the remaining boys, "Had some fun did we?" They visibly paled at her old drawl and flashing eyes, "Now I may have turned over a new leaf but old habits die hard. LEAVE, try this again and you'll be around long enough to regret it but not much after that." The three scurried off and Karone's turned to face Ash and Cassie, "Scary enough?"

"Perfect!"


	3. Lost Galaxy

Error Venture

**A/N: Hey guys, time for another installment of eavesdropping not-so-extraordinaire this time it's the boys of Lost Galaxy's turn. Karone was featured in the last one so it's just Kendrix and Maya. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

Leo, Mike and Kai were having lunch together when Damon approached them. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"No problem, I saved you a sandwich," Leo nudged a plate towards him.

"Thanks man," Damon attacked the food ravenously.

"Whoa easy there bro," Mike raised an eyebrow. "Remember to chew. How come you're so hungry?"

Damon swallowed thickly, "What else? Same thing that happens every time there's a battle. All the damage not only affects the buildings but the ship's internal wiring too. I've been making repairs since four this morning."

Leo shrugged, "Do you want any help? I don't mind, I'm partly responsible for it."

"Same here," Mike nodded.

"Me too," Kai joined in the conversation.

"That would be great," Damon said gratefully. "Come on, I'm working in the crew's quarters right now."

A little while later, armed with tool boxes and dressed the in overalls, the foursome made their way down the long line of rooms. Damon explained on the way, "All the ship's wiring is inter-connected, this way the power is used more efficiently. Unfortunately this means that if you mess with one thing, you mess with another. That last creep blasted a main cable and caused minor technical problems all over the place. We fixed the cable but some things were shorted out regardless." They came to a halt at the beginning of a long hallway. "Alright the lights, doors, and elevator panels needed to be checked and repaired. They're fairly simply but if you're stuck call me."

"The price to pay for safety from some intergalactic bugs," Leo said philosophically. He began to work on a light fixture as the others chose their own tasks. It was slow work but they managed to tackle the first hallway in a couple hours. They moved downstairs again began the whole process again. About twenty minutes in, Kendrix and Maya appeared.

"Hello boys," Maya said cheerfully.

"Hard at work I see," Kendrix poked the red ranger. "Leo I'm shocked."

"Hush you. So what can we do for you ladies?" Leo winked.

"I was coming to tell Damon the lights keep flashing at our end of the corridor." Kendrix jerked her thumb in that direction. "We could use some handymen down there, I've already fallen twice."

"Sure no problem," Damon gave them a winning smile. "We'll come check it out after we're done here."

"Thanks guys," the two waved as they walked away.

Thankfully there wasn't much to do on that end of hall so the guys were able to go the girls' side rather quickly. Damon cracked open the control panel and examined the wiring. "We have to shut off the lights so I can work with the wires." He entered a code and lights went off. All of sudden they heard a thud and Kendrix's voice from inside the door next to the control panel.

"UGH NOT AGAIN! I hope the boys get down here soon. I'm going to end up breaking something."

Maya's voice filtered through next, "You keep fussing around with something or the other. Just sit in one place and you won't fall down."

"I can't help it, I'm a fusser. I don't do sitting down."

Maya – "No but you can certainly do falling down."

Kendrix – "Oh very funny Maya."

"We shouldn't be listening to this," Kai attempted to move but Leo caught a hold of him.

"This has got to be the world's greatest opportunity to really get to know the girls and you're passing it up?" the red ranger asked incredulous voice. "You have got to be kidding me, are you going to sit there and tell me you're not remotely interested in what goes on in Kendrix's head?"

"And are YOU going to sit there and tell me you're not worried what Kendrix – or Maya – would do if they found us?"

"What's life without a few risks?" Leo shrugged.

"Guys shut up," Mike whispered. "Listen…" he said in an enraptured tone. Like moths to a cold steel door of a flame, all four let theirs ear drift towards it and press against the metal.

Maya – "I think the real reason you're so wired is BECAUSE the boys are going to be here any minute and HE'S going to be with him."

Kendrix – "Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't care less what he does."

Maya – "Don't you mean 'care more'? You've had your eye on the stowaway since you and I met." It looked like Leo was going to fuse his head to the door if he pressed any harder.

Kendrix – "Well it kind of hard not to look at Leo, I mean he always finds a way to grab your attention."

Maya – "But he doesn't need to do that with you. You immediately gravitate to him no matter what. _Hard at work I see, Leo I'm shocked_, you tease him because you know you love it when he winks at you." Leo was now doing a very demented victory dance, mouthing some song without actually singing the words.

Kendrix – "I may have a soft spot for it. But don't think I'm not on to you too."

Maya – "What? What are you talking about?"

Kendrix – "Damon of course." This revelation caused Damon to drop his heavy wrench right on to Kai's big toe. The mechanic whispered as softly as possible 'SORRY' as the blue ranger's eyes watered and he attempted to whimper quietly.

Maya – "There is absolutely nothing going on between Damon and me."

Kendrix – "That's not for a lack of wishing from what I have seen."

Maya – "And what exactly have you seen oh all-knowing one?"

Kendrix – "Just a certain someone making doe eyes at the ship's favourite mechanic when his back is turned. I'm pretty sure I've heard you sigh his name a few times too."

Maya – "I'm not ashamed of it, I like Damon. He is good and kind and very down to earth even if he works with machines. I am lucky to have met such nice people. Starting with Mike and then the rest of you. He was quite brave to come and help me if though I appeared out of nowhere."

Kendrix – "Mike is great." Giggles. "If I tell you something do you promise not to say anything?"

Maya – "Of course I won't."

Kendrix – "I used to have a pet crush on Mike back home. In his earlier cadet days, all you had to do was pass by the gym and you'd see him working with just a pair of sweats on. And believe me, that's all he needed." The guys good-naturedly pushed and punched Mike who seemed quite pleased with himself.

Maya – "Is that where Leo gets in from?"

Kendrix – snort "Probably. Except he can be cocky sometimes. He and Kai used to butt heads all the time in the beginning."

Maya – "Um Kendrix, I'm pretty sure that has to do with you."

Kendrix – "Me?"

Maya – "Kai likes you, or liked you. I think he's over it now since he met that skater girl."

Kendrix – "Really? He never said a word. But then again a lot stuff does make sense now. Oh well, I'm glad he found someone else. I like Kai as a friend, we're really close but I don't think of him romantically."

"Well that's one mystery solved," muttered Kai.

"What mystery?" Mike asked quietly.

"Why Kendrix never noticed me. I suppose I can handle it although I can't believe I lost her to a guy whose greatest talent is _winking_."

Leo smirked, "I have other talents."

"Yeah like taking off your shirt," Mike poked his little brother.

"Look who's talking?" Leo looked his big brother incredulously.

"Yeah but I apparently pulled it off better than you. Besides, I started it, you're just the attention-grabbing copycat." Mike squeezed Leo's shoulder in mock sympathy. "My real question is how did you," he pointed at Damon, "not notice Maya?"

"I noticed her," Damon argued. "She's wonderful and likes me for who I am, good and kind. Not because I'm some muscle-bound gym nut."

"How very down to earth of you," Leo teased.

"Watch it red," Damon shook his wrench threateningly. "This just might -" What it would have done the boys would never know because right at that moment the tool slipped from Damon's fingers. It was like they were petrified and the world was in slow motion, helplessly frozen while watching the instrument arc in the air and fall to ground with a resounding BANG! It seemed in no time at all the girls' door opened, the windows providing just enough for them to see each other. Faced with the most terrifying glares that would make even Trakeena proud, the men didn't even try to apologise, they just took off running full tilt to the elevators. Kendrix went to go after them but Maya stopped her,

"They'll be back." When Kendrix tried to protest the yellow ranger stalled her with a finger and went to the intercom system. "Hello, we need maintenance on the fourth floor. Damon and his team started the job but didn't finish it for whatever reason." The voice on the system assured her they would be sent back. "Thank you." She turned back to grin evilly at her best friend, "Now we wait and I got all day, how about you?"

"Now that you mention it I wouldn't mind sitting a while."


	4. Lightspeed Rescue

Day-Off Debacle

**A/N: Hey guys, the boys are at it again! Will they ever learn? NOPE! Not while I'm the one writing the story. ENJOY AND R&R PLZ! **

Captain Mitchell paced behind his desk every now and then glancing at the four men seated in front of him. All of them were soaking wet and covered in what he hoped to god was algae and mud. His daughter, Kelsey, and Ms. Fairweather, furious enough to spit fire, had brought them in by their collars and dumped them on the floor before leaving in high dungeon without so much as two words. He demanded an explanation and only Carter, with his deeply ingrained habit of submitting to authority, was able to tell him but he even stumbled and stuttered. Captain Mitchell sat down and deliberately clasped his hands on his desk, "Explain this to me one more time."

The men looked around uneasily and Carter cleared his throat, "Well sir what happened was -"

_HOURS EARLIER…_

The team had been given the day off to just relax. The girls took off somewhere while the men chose to do some light training. Around noon, the guys were getting hungry so they cut through the park to get back to the aquabase. On their way, they noticed the women by the park's pond having a picnic.

"Hey look," Chad jerked his chin in their direction. "Looks like the ladies are having lunch without us."

"Mm-mm-mm Ms. Fairweather looks awfully nice without that labcoat on," Joel moved towards them but Carter caught him.

"Easy there cowboy, you shouldn't interrupt girl time."

"I wasn't going to interrupt," the other three rolled their eyes.

"Sure you weren't," Ryan scoffed.

"I wasn't," Joel insisted. He leaned in and whispered, "Why interrupt when you can listen in?"

"Are you seriously suggesting we spy on them?" Chad looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why not?" Joel grinned. "See that beautiful – conveniently placed – clump of bushes over there. If we crouch behind it we can hear everything they're saying."

"And if they catch us?" Ryan asked.

"We say we were trying to pull a prank on them and they caught us," Joel said obviously.

Ryan thought about it for a moment, "Sold." He and Joel shook hands.

"Me too," Chad joined in.

Joel turned to the red ranger, "Carter…"

"I don't know," Carter shook his head. His face was crossed between being nervous and sorely tempted.

"Oh come on fearless leader," Joel wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what _Dana_ may say?"

Carter teetered on it for a second, "Fine I'm in." They backtracked and crept around to make sure the girls didn't see them. They managed to get behind the bushes without being seen and with careful maneuvering settled in to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Kelsey – sighing "I'm so glad we got this day off."

Dana – "Me too. Dad said we needed a break, can't say I disagreed with him."

Ms. Fairweather – "At least you two see outside, I'm stuck in the lab twenty-four hours a day. LITERALLY!"

Kelsey – "Well at least you have company."

Ms. Fairweather – "Yes, because I do so enjoy Joel dogging my every footstep. It's like having a puppy except this one is taller, faster, and every time it speaks, rather than cute barking, it asks you on a date." The men were working hard not to bust out laughing at the look on Joel's face.

Dana – "You forgot the hot part. Don't lie, I know you've checked him out."

Ms. Fairweather – "Well there is that." Joel gave them his mega-watt smile and winked. "What about you Dana? I've seen where your eyes go when Carter comes back from training."

Kelsey – "Oooh crushing on our leader Dana?"

Dana – "Doesn't matter, Carter isn't interested in me. He'll never see me as anything more than the captain's daughter and his teammate. Even if he didn't, he'd probably be too devoted to the job to do anything about it." Carter went to audibly protest causing the guys to leap on him and cover his mouth.

Kelsey – "Have you actually asked him?"

Dana – "No but he's always kept his distance and from some reason lately it's seems like he's gotten even further away."

Ms. Fairweather – "Perhaps he's just trying to give you some space because of your brother. You only just got him back and look what you had to go through to do it."

Dana – "Maybe."

Kelsey – "Speaking of your brother, how is he?"

Dana – "He's better. He needs time to adjust, hopefully a day with the guys and no monsters will help."

Ms. Fairweather – "He's strong, he'll come around. Then you'll all be able to really become a family again."

Kelsey – "I wonder when he'll be up for dating."

Dana – "Oooh crushing on my brother Kelsey?"

Kelsey – "What?! NO! I was just saying that's all. Why would I want to date him? Cha-"Kelsey stopped mid-sentence but it was enough for both groups.

Dana – "CHAD! You want Chad?!" The blue ranger looked ready to poke his head through the bushes if it would somehow produce an answer faster.

Kelsey – "I don't know what I want. Chad and I have gotten really close and I just thought we could…we had that kind of potential."

Ms. Fairweather – "You never know."

Dana – "Next time you see him, ask him to have lunch with you or something simple like that. It doesn't have to be really romantic or anything."

"I could take her to the harbour for a picnic," Chad suggested with a dreamy look on his face.

"I think it's safe to say we lost him," Carter commented.

"Well at least he's got a plan and gotten close to Kelsey," Ryan smirked. "All you've done is got my sister to think you're in love with your job rather than her."

"Oh I'll fix that," Carter vowed. "I've got a plan too."

"Yeah see, the man knows what he's doing," Joel backed up his friend. "You're just sour because no one likes you."

Ryan nudged Carter, "Ms. Fairweather seems to think I'm _strong_." The two snickered while Joel became indignant.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it! Ms. Fairweather clearly prefers me."

"Whatever you say sky-puppy," Carter saluted.

AHEM! They all looked up and saw Kelsey, Dana, and Ms. Fairweather standing over them. Joel began to laugh weakly, "Awww you found us. We were going to scare you, weren't we fellas?"

"Yeah…" Chad nodded and smiled.

"Too bad," Ryan pounded his fist into his hand. "I was looking forward to it."

The women crossed their arms. Dana glowered at the red ranger, "What about you Carter?"

Carter coughed, "It was just a harmless prank." All three girls huffed angrily and hauled the men up by their ears. Ms. Fairweather got Joel, Kelsey got Chad, and Dana got Carter and Ryan. They swung the rangers in front of them and began advancing causing the guys to back away.

"Now let's be rational here," Carter tried to calm them down. "There's no need to do anything that would be foolish."

"Really?" Dana asked dangerously. "Tell me Carter does this count as foolish?" The threesome pushed men into the pond. It wasn't deep so they just stood by in vindictive pleasure while the males spluttered and tried to get back to dry land.

_PRESENT…_

"When we finally got out of the pond, they dragged us here," Carter concluded the story. Captain Mitchell rubbed his chin, looking at each man carefully. Finally he snorted then he did it again. A wheezy laugh escaped his chest, followed by another, and another, slowing turning into throaty chuckles, soon Captain Mitchell was laughing out loud. For the rangers, having their boss laugh at them was the ultimate final shame. They buried their faces in their hands, praying to be anywhere but there at that moment. Captain Mitchell regained some of his composure and said, "Well boys, they didn't make a formal complaint so I can't punish you although I think we all know that wasn't why they brought you here." He stood and gestured for them to do the same and began to usher them to the door, "Go - get some clean clothes, something to eat, and rest. I think you've had enough excitement for today. The girls won't stay mad at you for long, just don't get in their way for a while."

As they crossed the threshold Carter turned to the captain, "Sir isn't there anything we can do so the girls will forgive us sooner?"

Commander Mitchell smiled ruefully, "Carter if there is one thing you have to learn about women is that there is nothing that will make them forgive you any faster. They'll gripe at you, insult you, give you the dirtiest of looks, all the while somehow managing to ignore your very existence until they feel you've been punished enough and forgive you. So really there is only one thing you can do in the meantime."

The four asked in unison, "What's that?"

"Suck it up."


	5. Timeforce-Wildforce

Time For, Wildforce

**A/N: Hey guys, I couldn't resist bringing these two teams together especially with Eric/Taylor in the mix so here it is. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

"GOT IT!" Taylor yelled triumphantly, tackling Eric to the ground to get her book back. They were both breathless and laughing. Taylor got up and dusted herself off, "Now if you'll excuse me _officer_, I'm quite thirsty now and would like a drink." With a smirk she left the quantum ranger sprawled on the sandy ground.

At the picnic table, Alyssa and Jen stood with coconut shells in hand watching her approach. "Looks like someone is enjoying themselves," Jen teased.

"Yeah, you and Eric seem to be really getting along now," Alyssa commented.

Taylor shrugged innocently, "he isn't so bad I guess."

"Who isn't so bad?" Trip asked coming out from behind the tree. All three women shut their mouths as the innocent green ranger grabbed a piece of fruit. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly, frowning at their silence.

"No Trip," Jen assured her friend. "It's just girl talk you know."

"OH," Trip went back to smiling, "okay then, see you." He left and the girls huddled closer together.

"There are too many guys around for this type of conversation," Jen whispered.

"Leave it to me," Taylor carefully looked around, taking note of where all the men were before discreetly going to Princess Shayla. "Princess, is there anywhere private for some, you know, ladies time?" Shayla nodded, cutting a glance at Merrick who was speaking with Wes and Cole.

"Tell the others," Shayla winked.

Taylor nodded and went back to Alyssa and Jen, "Let's round everyone up." The guys weren't exactly oblivious to this in fact they noticed the girls scurrying around, conversing in each other's ears but didn't think anything of it until they started walking away as a group.

"EH!" Max shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Girl time!" yelled back Alyssa. "See ya boys." 'BYE!' the women all chorused disappearing into the trees.

The others came together to discuss this development. "I wonder what they're up to," Cole speculated. "They could have easily talked without having to leave."

Wes clapped Cole's shoulder, 'There are just some things that females don't discuss around males."

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Like other males," Lucas answered. "They're probably talking about guys, maybe even us. You know -what they really think."

"Hey that makes sense," Trip understandingly. "After what I heard Taylor say."

Eric immediately jumped in, "What did Taylor say?" Trip realised he must've said too much and was reluctant to respond. "Trip…we're all friends here. No one is going to be upset with you."

"She said, 'he isn't so bad' but when I asked who they wouldn't tell me."

"If only we knew where they were going." Wes smirked, "We could do a little investigating."

"I know where they went," Merrick supplied with grin. "Mermaid cove. It was the worst and best kept secret among the women in Animaria back in the old days. All the men knew about it but didn't know where it was. Except Shayla slipped up and told me once, I bet she's hoping I don't remember."

"Do you?"

"Of course, we can go now," Merrick offered. There wasn't an ounce of debate to be had, they all unanimously agreed and set off for the cove. The trek through the more jungle-like area of the Animarium was surprisingly easy but then again their guide did know which paths to take and which to avoid. It wasn't long before the sounds of rushing water and feminine laughter reached their ears. At Merrick's direction they veered off into a thick patch of trees on an elevated plane overlooking the cove. Carefully parting the leaves, they could see a mini waterfall pouring into a stone basin. A mermaid had been crudely carved on one side of the rock. The girls were scattered about the area, laughing and joking happily.

"- was so jealous!" Jen exclaimed. "When I found out it was a mutant I was actually happy."

"I don't what I would've done if Cole was placed under a love spell," Alyssa shook her head. "Probably pound the org into mush."

"Oh look who's getting all protective of their man," Jen teased.

"He's not my man," Alyssa blushed.

"But you wish he was," Taylor said in a sing song voice.

"Cole if you keep smiling like that and your face will stay that way," Wes snickered. Cole rubbed his face but the goofy grin remained and didn't look like it was going anywhere for a while.

"Speaking of which," Katie plopped down in front her counterpart, "you and Eric seem awfully friendly lately."

"We have a… understanding of sorts," Taylor turned a page in her book.

"And what would that be?" Princess Shayla queried.

Taylor closed her book, "We're close but we can't be defined which, for the record, I don't mind at all. We aren't romantic in the typical sense nor are we normal friends. It's hard to put into words."

"You didn't have trouble finding words when you first met," Alyssa pointed.

"Ah yes well I still wasn't completely sure on how I felt about Eric. I couldn't decide whether to jump him and break his bones or just jump his bones." Eric actually gagged on air while the rest struggled to contain their mirth, Wes was pounding the ground with his fist.

"I'm not familiar with that expression," the princess said innocently.

"Oh god Princess no," Merrick covered his eyes.

"Wait how do you know what it means?" Lucas questioned the wolf ranger.

"I live and work at a Roadhouse that has a bar. You hear things," Merrick shrugged.

"Princess that means that Taylor…" Katie got up and whispered in her ear the rest.

Princess Shayla blushed, "Oh. I never would have thought of that. Royal women tended to be restricted from that area."

"Come on," Nadira sat down next to her, "Princess are you telling us that you've never considered that Merrick guy in _that_ way at all?"

"I used to, back when it was possible," Shayla conceded. This caused a few of them to shove Merrick playfully. "But even then it wasn't quite so bold."

"Aw leave the girl alone Nadira," Katie swatted at her. "Not all of us are vocal about our preferences. Unlike you when it comes to Lucas."

Nadira moved a shoulder while curling her hair around her finger, "I'm just glad daddy didn't freak out too much when I started liking him."

"Depends on whose opinion you're asking Pink," Lucas scratched the back of his head remembering the whole poem incident.

"He looked ready to snap Max in two," Jen laughed.

"At least shark-boy had the guts to try and save himself," Taylor smirked. "But with all his jumping around he kind of reminded me of when Danny got all excited because Kendall liked him back."

"Good for him, I like Danny," Katie smiled.

"Not as much as a certain someone with green hair," Jen intoned merrily. Everyone's jaws dropped but none so much as Chip who looked shocked beyond words.

"I plan on asking him to lunch when we get back," Katie happily informed the group. "Jen I'm going to need your help, I'm probably going to be a nervous wreck."

"Actually Katie," Jen bit her lip. "I'm not going back." There was a collective gasp and Wes scrambled as close as he could to edge to hear better. "When I found out that I had to come back to the year 2002, I knew I couldn't leave Wes again. So…I turned in my badge to Alex and asked that the Mut-Orgs be my last assignment. Alex made me swear not to have any unnecessary contact with Wes because he wanted 100% professionalism on this assignment. The original plan was to go back to the future, hand over the Mut-Orgs, then return to this year to stay. That way I could say goodbye and everything but now with all of this, I don't have to go."

"When were you going to tell us?" Katie was ready to cry. "Does Wes know?"

"I was going to tell you all today, later in the evening. No Wes doesn't know, I want it to be surprise." Wes wiped his eyes while his friends put their hands on his back in support.

"I'm happy for you man," Cole said quietly. Wes nodded his appreciation, still too overwhelmed.

"We should get out of here," Merrick jerked his head and they left as quietly as they had come.

When the women returned to picnic it looked just like how they left it. Jen pulled Trip and Lucas aside to talk to them for moment then called Wes.

"Hey, what's up?" Wes gave her his crooked smile.

"Wes I have something I want to tell you." Jen took a deep breath, "I'm not going back to the future, I get to stay here with you!"

Wes cheered, "THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" He scooped her into his arms and spun her around a couple of times. He stopped just to stare at her, "I was so worried I'd lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me," Jen promised. Wes put her down so they could hold each other tight.

"I can't believe this," Wes whispered. "I can't believe you turned in your badge to Alex…for me."

"Believe it," Jen nuzzled his shoulder but then she froze. "Wait what?" Jen let go and took a couple of steps back, "I never said anything about turning in my badge to Alex. How did you know that?" Wes's jaw floundered making Jen angrier with every silent movement. "You were eavesdropping on me?"

"N-nuh-no-no-no," Wes's horror-struck face was proof enough.

"Oh my god, were all you men listening to us?!" Jen shouted loud enough for the others to hear too. The guys only had to take one look at the girls to know their end had come.

Sometime later the men sat in park having been kicked off the Animarium but before being slapped, kicked, pushed, cuffed, had fruit and drinks thrown in their faces, and, in Merrick's case, cursed.

"Wes," Eric groaned, gingerly touching his arm. Taylor really knew how to pack a punch. "You're my best friend but right now I hate your guts."

"For the billionth time I'M SORRY!" Wes moaned.

"I'm never going to get this mango out of my hair," Lucas said disgustedly.

"I don't know what you're all complaining about," Max adjusted the ice pack in his head. "At least they're your girlfriends. Danny and I got beat up by association."

"Where is Danny anyway?" Cole looked around for the black ranger.

"Hiding out Kendall's most likely," Max snorted. "Trip how you doing over there buddy?"

"Ouch! She only pushed me once but that was enough considering Katie's super strength." Trip reported back rubbing his chest. "Boy am I glad she managed to keep her anger in check."

"So what do we do now?" Cole asked.

"We could go to the Roadhouse," Merrick suggested sore in all the places Shayla's spells had hit. "Willie is making chili for dinner."

The guys nodded, "Let's go." They went to get up only to sit back down quickly in pain, "Maybe later, maybe later."


	6. Ninja Storm - Dino Thunder

Ninja/Dino Thunder Storm

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't know about you but I am just loving these two-team stories, I hope I can work it in more but for now let's just enjoy this one. R&R PLZ!**

After the Motocross tournament the girls left while the guys stayed behind to take some free runs on the track. Now they were making their way back to lab to join the ladies and relax before the Ninjas had to head home.

"Now THAT, was fun," Dustin commented. "No monsters or world-saving, just some easy time on the track."

"I'm surprised you're not upset that Dr. O showed you up big time," Trent laughed. Tommy held up his hands as if to hold back applause.

"Yeah Dr. O, you really know your way around a bike," Conner complimented his teacher.

"Seriously," Ethan joined in, "especially since you told me you raced cars in college."

"Power ranger," was all Tommy said but they understood.

"I cannot wait to kick back," Blake stretched.

"We better make the most of this before we have to go," Hunter noted.

"I bet this wasn't much fun for our resident techie," Shane slung an arm around Cam. "Motocross isn't really your thing is it?"

Cam just shrugged, "Anything to get away from the computers for a little while."

Not wanting to go all the way around to Valencia Road, they trekked through the woods to the lab's back entrance. They laughed and joked all the way to the second door but stopped when they heard giggling on the other side then what sounded like Tori's voice saying, "That is just hilarious!"

"You know I changed my mind, I think we can afford to stay out here for a while," Blake grinned.

"I'm with you bro," Hunter winked and the brothers bumped fists.

Dustin and Shane jerked their head and said unison, "Fine by me."

"I have to admit I am a bit curious," Trent made a semi-intrigued face.

"I'm down, you?" Ethan looked Conner.

"Of course," Conner said eagerly.

"I don't know if we should be doing this," Cameron hesitated.

"COME ON!" chanted the boys.

"I'm with Cam on this one," Tommy eyed the door apprehensively. "Let's just say I know for a fact that nothing good can come of this, ESPECIALLY if they catch us." It might've been their imagination but the younger rangers could have sworn they saw the veteran swallow at the thought.

"As long as we're quiet they can't possibly notice us. Please Cam… Dr. O…" Ethan begged. Cam and Tommy cut glances at each other. Cam nodded while Tommy heaved sigh and mumbled something about hair jokes. They dropped to the ground and listened in.

Kira – "Do you and Blake see each other often?"

Tori – "We try our best, but in between teaching, his motocross, my surfing, it all comes down to whenever we have the time. We somehow manage, nights are typically free."

Hayley – "Typically free for what?" Blake made that burning hiss sound and avoiding looking at the others.

Hunter tapped his shoulder, "Still think this was a good idea?" Rather than answer Blake silently held up a finger then pointed to the door.

Tori – "That is between Blake and me."

Marah – "Dustin and I have a standing date every other Friday, you should join us sometime. We can go doubles; watch a movie or something."

Tori – "We'll see. Like I said, our schedules are pretty all over the place."

Kira – "What about Shane and Hunter?"

Tori – "I worry about Shane. I hope one day he'll find someone. Sometimes it feels like he's holding on to Skyla."

Shane's head thudded against the wall dully, "I'm not holding on to her… but I'm not forgetting her either." The guys gave him expressions of sympathy.

Tori – "As for Hunter… you know I actually have no idea."

Kapri – really fast "He's not seeing anyone."

Marah – "How do you know?"

…

Marah – "Kap…are you trying to say -"

Kapri – "I'm not saying anything, just curious. It was a question."

Hayley – "It didn't sound like one."

Kira – "Kapri do you have something you want to share with the class?"

Hayley – "See THAT was a question."

Kapri – "Well I may possibly, perhaps, be _interested_ in the crimson ranger…and I might have reason to believe it's not exactly one-sided."

"Really Kap?" Hunter snorted softly, not at all embarrassed. "How much reason do you need?"

Blake stared at him in shock, "DUDE! Are you with Kapri?"

Marah – gasps "Woman are you with Hunter?! DETAILS NOW! Inquiring minds must know!"

Blake nodded vigorously, "Yeah what she said!"

Kapri – "First of all, Marah take a breath. Second of all, I am NOT with Hunter. We had an encounter of sorts."

Tori – "You are so not getting away with just that, you at least need to give us the story."

Kapri – "That is between Hunter and me. All I'll say is that the time he and Blake came to teach some extra-curricular lessons, I signed up for Hunter's advanced combat class and some other things may have also…advanced."

Hunter tilted his head, "Fair enough. You heard that right?" he added while looking at Blake and jerking his thumb to the door. The navy ranger glowered at his brother for withholding this vital piece of information.

Hayley – "Is Cam seeing anyone?"

Tori – "Not that I know of, although there is this really nice girl back at the academy whose had her eye on him. I think her name is Jessica or something."

"It is Jessica," Cam answered the unspoken question. "No we are not dating but I plan on asking her to dinner sometime."

"Look at you," Dustin razzed. "Romancing the ladies and ditching the computers. I mean where is Cam?"

"I'm still a geek at heart," Cam mock-reassured him.

Marah – "Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam – yep got them all."

Kira – "God I can barely put up with the four on our team and that's with Hayley around to stop me from punching them out."

Tori – "It's easier now with Marah and Kap but in the beginning I was all by myself. It was a nightmare!"

Kapri – "So spill, who's with who?"

Kira – "Honestly? At this point, no one is with anyone. Connor wants to be this girl Krista. Ethan probably wants to marry a video game. Trent has a lot going on so he most likely doesn't want to add a girl on top of the bargain, and Dr. O…is just Dr. O – mind you he's not that much older than us so he still has time."

Marah – "That's actually been bothering me, isn't he too young to be a doctor?"

Kira – "If you do the ranger math yeah. In '97 he graduated from high school and its 2004 now so how he got a doctorate in just seven years is anyone's guess. He certainly won't tell. Not that anyone at school is complaining, he's the top eye candy for every female in the building including our principal."

Tommy, who was very smug up until those last three words, grimaced, "Kira just had to mention Randall."

"I think it's kind of sweet," Ethan grinned.

"I'll bring her to yours and Detonation Man's wedding," Tommy snorted.

Hayley – "Pretty accurate, although I'm sure Ethan won't marry a video game."

"THANK YOU HAYLEY!"

Hayley – "At least I hope he won't."

"Good grief," Ethan groused while the others stifled their laughs.

Tori – "So neither of you are the least bit interested in your guys?"

Kira – "I was sort of interested in Trent but that didn't pan out."

Hayley – "What about Conner?"

Kira – "God no, Dr. O is – meep!" The guys' jaws were practically unhinged. Tommy appeared to have been petrified with shock.

Marah – "Dr. Oliver is what Kira?"

Tori – "Better? Smarter? _Hotter_?" Tommy's eye twitched, far from being smug he appeared ready to have a nervous breakdown.

Hayley – astonished "Kira…"

Tori – "Looks like someone got caught with their hand in the _candy_ jar."

Kapri – "Your teacher? Tsk, tsk Kira."

Kira – "Look who's talking?"

Kapri – "Hunter's not actually my teacher and we're technically not dating."

Kira – "Well I'm not dating Dr. O and he won't be my teacher for long."

Hayley – "Sounds like you put some thought into this."

Marah – "Aw let the girl have her eye candy in peace. It sounds cute to me."

Kira – "Thank you Marah."

Tori – "Kira Oliver – hmm I rather like the sound of that." Tommy's eyes bugged out and he made a dry hacking sound as if he couldn't breathe.

Blake scrambled to his side, "Dr. O relax, she's kidding I swear." Tommy nodded stupidly.

"I can't believe I got knocked aside for you," Trent grumbled playfully.

That helped bring the black ranger out of it, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well what do you have that I don't?" Trent demanded.

"A PhD and successful career as a power ranger," Tommy shot back.

"I'm going to be successful artist and businessman and my power ranger career is eerily similar to yours so far so I might be like you someday!"

"Someday being the operative word," Tommy smirked. "I'm all of what I said right now and there is nothing like the original. Just remember I held YOUR colour first."

Trent snorted, "So what? You can say that about Cam too and whaddya know you were red twice so there's Shane AND Connor. Green, white, red, red, black; sounds like a ranger identity crisis to me."

"You were a green?" Cam asked.

"In the very beginning," Tommy confirmed.

"Don't worry you can still brag to Jessica about being the one and only samurai ranger," Shane laughed.

"Better hurry up though, you never know when there will be more," Ethan warned.

"At least you don't have to worry about that," Connor snickered. "You can pick up your dates on clearance at Reefside Games." That earned quite a few chuckles from everyone except Ethan.

"At least there's upside to that – no rejections," Blake deadpanned.

"And they won't leave you," Shane muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry bro, you really miss her," Dustin frowned.

"It's insane. We were together for only a short while but she just…" Shane breathed, "I'll get over it somehow, maybe I should ask Kap out." The mood immediately lightened and Hunter shoved the red rangers. "What? She's available!"

"Not to you," Hunter growled mock-menacingly.

"Whoa big brother getting possessive," Blake cackled. "You two should go on that double date with Marah and Dustin."

"Why? I was under the impression you weren't doing much at night." Blake tackled Hunter and everyone laughed eventually getting pulled into a mock fight of sorts. It was probably the noise or maybe Hayley had a camera installed outside the lab but suddenly the door opened and all the women towered over the men on the floor. They scrambled to stand and dust themselves off while the girls remained silent with their arms crossed.

Kira pinned each one of her teammates with stare, "What were you doing?"

Conner smiled innocently, "Nothing, just messing around." They all nodded in agreement.

Hayley shook her head, "Tommy you are a grown man – you should know better."

Tommy smiled crookedly, "Hey I'm allowed to have fun too."

Hayley's expression dropped, "No I meant you should know we're not THAT stupid."

With that the wall slid shut on them and Tori shouted through it, "Have fun walking all the way around boys!"

Disgruntled by heavily relieved, they began to trudge back but Tommy kept looking around. Ethan asked, "What's wrong Dr. O?"

"We got off easy, _way too easy_." No sooner had those words left his mouth they heard the infamous pterodactyl scream that had them plugging their ears as it echoed off the stone walls followed by the sound of rushing water and turned to see a low but fast oncoming wave of water heading towards them.

"RUN!" Blake shouted. They began sprinting to exit but they couldn't outrun the wave which was bone-chillingly cold. The boys were washed out of the cave passage into the woods cold, wet, ears still ringing.

"They took it well," Cam remarked sarcastically trying to find something to dry his glasses on.

"It was worth it," Blake said stoutly although the dignity was somewhat dented by the squelch of his shoes.

"You called it Dr. O," Ethan wiped his face.

Hunter shook his arms of the excess water, "Yeah how did you know?"

Tommy disgustedly touched the wet gel mess that was once his spikes, "I'll tell you on the way back." He gestured for them to get going, "We're not the only ones. For me, it all started one day at the Juice Bar…"

Back in the lab, the girls watched them through the camera feed. Kapri chuckled while filing her nails, "Sounds like it's a tradition."

Kira shook her head, "Sounds like they never learn."


	7. SPD

SPD EMERGENCY!

**A/N: Hey guys, we are more than halfway through all the teams! But it ain't over yet so let's get started. It's SPD's turn, I wonder how the men will fair this time… ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

It just had to be raining, DC finally gives them a day off and the sky decides to dump a veritable ocean on them. Jack was hanging out with Sky and Bridge in their room. The red ranger managed to find a normal bouncy ball and was tossing it against the wall at a steady rhythm. For once the uptight Sky didn't have it in him to tell his friend off, the depth of their boredom was such that there was something vaguely interesting about watching him at it. Bridge was attempting to play an imaginary, free-for-all connect the dots game on the ceiling panels above them.

"Can this day get anymore dull?" Sky said rhetorically. His two companions sighed.

"What are the girls doing?" Jack asked without any real interest.

"They're in their room," Bridge answered. "I went to get toast and saw them smuggling in junk food."

Jack sprung up, "Hold it, did you just say junk food?"

"Mhm," Bridge hummed trying to complete his picture of Rex. "Syd does have a car remember? I suppose they went to that burger joint downtown. Looked like they got enough to feed an army."

"I haven't had a good burger in forever…" Jack groaned.

"That's because it's counter-productive," Sky went into SPD-mode. "We need to be on top form and junk food is harmful to our physical performance."

"Yeah well, I'm going to go be 'counter-productive', maybe I can snatch a couple fries from Z," Jack got up and crossed the room. "Coming?"

"I'm sure Syd wouldn't mind splitting that milkshake," Bridge leapt up and they both waited for the blue ranger's verdict.

"I guess a few fries wouldn't hurt that much," Sky got to his feet. The trio made their way down the corridor, approaching the girls' room. The place was pretty so their voices echoed out into the hall.

Z's was the first to become clear, "- soooooo good, we need to convince DC to put some in the cafeteria."

"He'd never do it," Syd replied.

"Yeah but it would be nice to have something greasy every now and then."

"Just eat some of Bridge's toast, that's all the butter you'll need for a lifetime," the pair laughed as Bridge frowned.

"It's not that bad, is it?" he looked at the other two.

"You could stand to be a little less…buttery," Jack wiggled his fingers at him.

"Ha – ha," Bridge said sarcastically. "Now can we please go inside and ask them for some food before someone catches us out here like a bunch of creeps?"

"Why? Worried about what Z may think?" Jack smirked. "I know you've been watching man."

"Don't be stupid," Bridge snorted. "I'm not into Z, especially seeing as how her attention is elsewhere."

"And just where would that be?" Jack crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bridge muttered.

Meanwhile, Sky had gotten tired of waiting on them to knock so he went to do it himself when something stopped him dead in his tracks. "Uh guys…"

"What's up Sky?" Jack turned his attention to the blue ranger.

"You might want to hear this."

Jack's jaw dropped, "No way! Is no-nonsense, never-broken-a-rule-in-his-life, Sky Tate really asking us to eavesdrop on the girls? I hardly think that's in SPD regulations."

"It's not but," Sky gulped. "Just listen." Intrigued beyond words, Bridge and Jack shared a look before approaching the door, leaning in to hear what the girls were talking about.

"No, no, no you haven't seen Sky when he's properly dressed down yet," Sydney was saying rather merrily. "As in jeans and t-shirt, that is his best look. A little definition on his muscles and it has this kind of attitude about it, I can't describe it but he pulls it off well." Jack playfully punched Sky.

"I don't think Sky will ever be that relaxed around me," Z sounded almost sad.

"Hey, we've been over this. He does not hate you. He was just upset that day." Sky looked at the ground trying his best not to recall his callous words and failing miserably.

"You really hurt her when you said that," Jack murmured.

"Yeah I know," Sky shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Man you're really in bad aren't you?" Syd asked and the trio listened in harder.

"What can I say? I guess I'm into uptight, strict, by-the-book, stoic, straight-laced boys who like blue."

"Sky…Jack…I think your jaws are broken," Bridge poked them. But it seemed his friends had become official SPD statuary. "I told you you wouldn't believe it."

Sky snapped out of it, "YOU KNEW?!"

"I could read Z's aura," Bridge shrugged. "It would always change around you, like stronger, and warmer, and more tangible."

Jack came around with a growing sly grin, "Is that a smile Sky?"

"Shut up Jack," said Sky not unkindly. The girls got their attention again with a loud shriek they weren't sure from whom. For a second the guys thought they were in trouble until Z declared in a shocked voice.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not, but you can't tell!" Sydney insisted.

"OH-MY-GOD! I can't believe you like him."

"SHH Z! Someone could hear you!" It was easy to imagine Sydney flapping her hands, trying to quiet her roommate. She also happened to be quite right, the guys were hanging on to every words, desperate to know who the mystery man.

"Sydney Drew you have to be kidding me!"

"Nope, unfortunately not. So you want to talk about unattainable men look no further."

"Unattainable?" Bridge repeated. "Is there a guy Sydney _can't _ get?"

"I mean he's my superior, not to mention I'm sure he's older than me."

The three froze cold, "No…." breathed Jack.

"She wouldn't," Sky shook his head in denial.

"Even I didn't see that coming," Bridge blinked.

"DC…" they said in unison.

Inside Z scoffed, "He's not that much older than you and come on it's just a technicality."

"Say what? Z is supporting this!" Jack said bewildered. "DC is like our dad."

"I can't imagine him in anything other than uniform though." That was pretty true, the guys conceded. They didn't even think DC owned different clothes.

"Oh I know from personal experience, you shall not be disappointed," Z assured her.

"What the hell Elizabeth?" Jack asked the door. "Have you been creeping on DC? Are all the girls into him?" He looked at the others but having never considered the sex appeal of their alien canine commander, they had no answer.

"Were you two…you know…" Sydney tentatively ventured and the ones outside practically pasted their on the door.

"Nah, we tried once but it didn't work out," Jack gagged on his saliva. His sister and his commander, that had to be the single most strangest mental image ever.

"Maybe we could do doubles with you and Sky," Sydney giggled.

"A double date with the commander, doesn't that sound romantic" Jack chuckled.

Z chuckled too, "Sounds like fun, but he'd probably go all big brother on Sky. He's got a habit of doing that."

Huh? That doesn't sound like DC. Big brother… Realization dawned on them and Jack all but plastered himself to the door. Sydney sighed, "Well hopefully Jack would be used to you guys by then."

"Is that a smile Jack?" Sky taunted. Now relieved that their friend did not have the hots for DC, everything seemed ten times funnier.

"Shut up Sky," Jack shot back.

"Maybe someday you'll do the big trade-up," Z said excitedly.

"The what?"

"You know, trade in 'Drew' for 'Landors'. Awwww look at that blush!"

"My words exactly Z," Sky concurred watching Jack's expression.

"Shut up Z!" Sydney cried.

"My words exactly Syd," Jack glowered at his male best friend.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Bridge prodded.

"As soon as we get another day-off," Jack vowed. He turned around and leant back against the door, hand over his heart. "I can't wait to spend the day with her, I know this one spot in the city…" Lost in visions of his future date, Jack sighed dreamily. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention and fell through the door altogether before they could catch him. Sky and Bridge debated abandoning him as the women screamed in fright and then in rage. But they couldn't leave him in mortal danger like that and gathered their courage in time for the door to open. Z held Jack by his collar with Sydney on her other side. Suddenly there were three other Zs surrounding them. They were trapped.

"We'll do anything," Sky blurted out. All eyes went to him. "We'll cover your night shifts in the control room, do your chores, uh – uh -" he looked desperately at Jack for help.

"Um – uh – yeah," Jack tried his best to face Z while she maintained her grip on his shirt. "Fifteen minutes off morning exercises, one evening off patrol each – Bridge? A little help here buddy?"

"Make you breakfast for a week, IN BED!" He added at their raised eyebrows. "Just name it."

Z let go of Jack and she and Sydney conferred. After a few minutes they nodded and Z stepped forward, "Alright boys, if you'd like to keep your favourites pieces of anatomy these are our terms." She stepped up to Sky, "This week Syd and I have the night shift monitoring the security cameras this Tuesday and Thursday, but I think you can handle it."

"Done," Sky nodded once.

"Good," Z responded crisply and moved to Jack. "Half an hour off morning exercises this week and this Friday evening off."

Jack looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it, "Alright."

"Excellent." Finally she stood in front of Bridge, "Dear sweet Bridge, how did you fall into this?" To Sky and Jack's relief, Bridge remained silent and Z tsked, "I actually feel kind of bad but we can't have you thinking you can get away with spying on us. You're going to be taking of our chores for this week."

"Got it," Bridge bobbed his head bravely.

"Well then that's settled," Z smiled beatifically. "Oh I forgot, we got you boys some burgers from Joe's." Sydney produced some brown paper bags and sodas in those paper cups.

"Eat up," Sydney chirped while handing them over. "You have a long week ahead you."

"Great," Jack said without enthusiasm.

The women winked and went back inside, leaving the men to trudge back down the hall. "At least we got some food," Bridge valiantly tried to find the bright side.

"At least no one saw us," Jack corrected him.

Around the corner Kat slid to the floor, one arm wrapped her stomach and the opposite hand over her mouth, smothering her laughter. Boy was Doggie going to get a kick out of this.


End file.
